


The Bookshop

by raisedinthunder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, i honestly don't know what to tag this as lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: While looking for a birthday gift Levi finds himself in an odd little bookshop





	The Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. I haven't written anything in ages and it just came to me as I sat in a coffeeshop. Hope you like it :)

Levi stopped dead in front of the bookstore. It’s peeling sign barely visible anymore. The fading paint of the outside gave it a shabby look. It looked like the kind of place that had been standing for centuries, never changing even as the city around it did. Levi peered in through the window. He could just make out a few tall bookshelves through the layer of dirt covering the glass. He sighed. Maybe he could find something in there for Erwin’s birthday? The nerd liked to read didn’t he? He’d been wandering the streets for almost an hour now trying to find something for him. He decided to give it a chance and pushed open the door. It creaked almost ominously as he pushed it open, a light tinkling of a bell chiming somewhere in the depths of the shop.  
It looked a lot larger than it had from the outside. The dusty window hiding it’s vastness. Rows upon rows of books seemed to stretch back. Books crammed into every space possible.  
Levi carefully made his way through, making sure not to knock the books stacked up on the floor. The shop gave off an aura of chaos. It made Levi itch. There was no way it had any kind of system. How anyone could find anything in this place was beyond him. There was no sign of an assistant anywhere either. He glanced up at the shelves to his left, volumes bigger than anything he’d ever seen were lined up. Their spines old and faded. Levi shook his head and moved further into the shop. He browsed a few more shelves, his fingers tracing lightly over the old books.  
‘Hello!’   
Levi almost jumped out of his skin at the voice. Spinning around he was faced with a woman. She was grinning widely at him. Her hair messy hair pulled back into a ponytail and her glasses slightly askew on her face.  
‘Fucking hell.’ Levi mumbled trying to get his heart rate back to normal.  
‘Sorry! Didn’t mean to startle you there. Can I help you with anything?’ She asked.  
‘Er, no I’m just looking thanks.’ Levi said.  
‘Okay, well if you need anything just yell.’ The woman said cheerily before disappearing again.  
With another sigh Levi went back to browsing the books. Five minutes later he came across some that he thought Erwin might like. He carefully pulled out a book, internally praying that it didn’t result in some sort of domino effect that would land the entire shop collapsing in on him. Thankfully it did not. He flicked through the book before tucking it under his arm. That would do. If the lanky piece of shit didn’t like it tough. Now he had to find that woman again.  
Levi felt like he’d been wondering through the aisles of books for hours. Where the hell was she? He turned down another aisle, one he was sure he’d just been down and yet there she was.   
The woman was sat at a small desk, a pen lightly hanging from her mouth as she rifled through a book. Levi watched as she found whatever she was looking for before taking the pen from her mouth and scribbling down in a notebook.  
‘Um,’ Levi said finally approaching her.  
‘Oh hey! Find what you were looking for?’ She said looking up at him.  
‘I guess yeah. I’ll take this.’ Levi said holding the book out. She stood up taking the book from him.  
‘Ah this is a great one. You’ll love it.’ She said guiding him around the corner to where a small counter with a till sat.  
‘It’s not for me.’ Levi told her.   
‘That’s a shame. Why not get something for yourself while you’re here hmm? We have plenty to offer.’ The woman said smiling brightly.  
‘No thanks. Just that.’ Levi said wanting nothing more than to leave the weird bookshop and get home.  
‘Alright.’ She said sounding a little disappointed but quickly wrapping the book in paper and taking Levi’s payment.  
‘Thanks.’ Levi mumbled.  
‘Anytime. You make sure to come back. Maybe next time we’ll find something for you.’ The woman said encouragingly. Levi just nodded curtly before turning away.  
He was almost at the end of the aisle when he looked back over his shoulder. He didn’t know why but he’d been expecting the woman to be watching after him. But instead her eyes were cast down and her shoulders were slumped. Levi couldn’t help but feel a little bad. It was obvious she didn’t get much business in the dusty labyrinth of a shop. Maybe he could come back another time. No, what the hell was he thinking. He didn’t need to come back to this weird-ass shop. He’d get his books on Amazon like a normal person. Mentally shaking himself Levi moved on.

It was three weeks later when Levi found himself outside the bookshop again. The heavens had just opened up, rain pouring down. Levi grumbled pulling the collar of his all too light jacket up, trying fruitlessly to shield himself. A creak to his right made him stop, the door to the bookshop was swinging open slightly, almost as though it was inviting him in. He could take refuge inside until the rain stopped? No he should just go home. Maybe just still the rain eased a little. A crack of thunder overhead made the decision for him. Levi slipped inside pushing the door closed behind him.  
The shop seemed to smother him in quiet. The thunder and pounding rain could barely be heard from inside. Levi looked at the grimy window, how the hell was that keeping the sound out? He shrugged and moved further into the shop. The rows of books were just as labyrinthine as the last time and Levi found himself wondering aimlessly amongst the books. Again there was no sign of the strange woman who worked there. Although Levi was sure she’d pop up and scare the shit out of him again in no time.   
She didn’t however. Instead Levi almost tripped over her.  
‘Shit!’ Levi cried as his legs collided with a hunched figure.  
‘Ahh! Careful!’ The woman replied grabbing him, stopping him from falling directly onto her.  
‘What the fuck are you doing?’ Levi spat straightening up.  
‘You’re the one who wasn’t watching here he was going.’ She retorted looking up at him. Levi glared at her. She was sat crossed legged on the floor her back against a shelf. A small pile of books at her side, with one open in her lap.  
‘Who the hell sits on the floor in at the middle of a shop?’ Levi said back but the woman just rolled her eyes at him.  
‘Whatever. Why are you here?’ She asked.  
‘What?’  
‘Why are you here?’ She repeated.  
‘It’s a bookshop. I wanted a book.’  
‘Uh huh. You didn’t seem too keen on wanting a book last time.’ The woman said eyebrows raised. Levi couldn’t deny that one.  
‘Well I changed my mind.’ Levi retorted crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.  
‘Great!’ The woman all but yelled scrambling to her feet faster than he ever thought she could move. ‘What are you into? Fantasy? Thriller? Oooh I bet you like a good murder mystery!’ She said disappearing down the next aisle. Levi trudged after her.  
‘No I don’t.’ He said but the woman didn’t seem to hear him. She was instead walking down pointing out various books, a constant stream of words flowing from her mouth.  
Levi could barely keep up. He just followed her around the shop. She pulled a couple of books from shelves, carrying them with her as they went. Levi didn’t even know what to say. He hadn’t truly wanted a book. He just wanted to get out of the rain. Guilt crept in as she continued to talk at him about various books she liked.  
Eventually the found their way to the small counter. She piled the books which she’d grabbed on the way onto it.  
‘So. Are you dry now?’ She asked turning to face him.  
‘Wait what?’  
‘I know you only came in to get out of the rain. I’m not an idiot.’  
‘Oh. Yeah, sorry.’ Levi mumbled back.  
‘It’s alright. I don’t mind really. At least you pretended. Most don’t even do that.’ She said with a smile that didn’t quite meet her eyes. Guilt washed over Levi. He had wasted her time. He should’ve just left her to whatever she had been doing.   
Levi stood awkwardly watching as the woman put the books she had gathered onto a shelf behind the counter.   
‘I like historical fantasy.’ He said at last. She turned to face him. ‘Things set in real world events.’  
‘I know what historical fantasy is.’ She said with an eye roll.  
‘Right.’ Levi replied awkwardly. She smiled at him again, this time a little softer before reaching under the counter. The book she pulled out was well worn, like it had been read a lot.  
‘I think you’ll like this.’ She said handing him the book. Taking it carefully he looked down. The faded cover brought a small smile to his lips.  
‘I do. It’s actually my favourite book.’ He said looking up at her. Her face was lit up.  
‘Really? You’ve read it? It’s my favourite book of all time! I read it as a child and well, as you can probably tell I’ve been going back to it for years.’ She said delightedly.  
‘Yeah, same for me actually. I don’t read all that much, but there’s something about this one.’ Levi confessed. It was true, his job barely left him time to read and but whenever he did he found himself drawn to that old tale.  
‘I’ve never met anyone who’d even heard of it before now.’ The woman said grinning at him as Levi handed the book back her.  
Levi just nodded. He found himself watching her again as she rambled about the story. As he watched he found there was something about her that he found oddly fascinating. Behind the general scruffy appearance and slightly crazed look she had there was something endearing. The way she spoke so passionately, almost affectionately about their shared favourite. Levi could feel his cheeks warming slightly.  
‘Would you like some tea?’  
‘What?’ Levi said snapping out of his thoughts.  
‘Tea? I have a pot in the back, it’s still raining after all and we could talk about the book a little? If you wanted to, I mean.’ She said a little glimmer of hope in her eyes.  
‘Uh, sure okay.’ Levi found himself saying. He didn’t even know why. 

The woman, who had introduced herself as Hange Zoe led him through the maze of books to a small nook in the back. There was a small kitchen area and an old but comfortable looking couch. Hange made quick work of making the tea as Levi settled onto the couch. For some reason he felt at ease sat there. The quiet of the bookshop and the sound of Hange making tea. He pulled his jacket off and made himself comfortable.  
They must’ve sat there for over an hour. Levi found he didn’t need to say much, Hange filled any potential awkward silence. Not that there had been any. On the couple of occasions when they did fall quiet there was no awkwardness there. It was a comfortable silence Levi only experienced with his closest friends.  
‘I should get going.’ He said at last.  
‘Hmm, yeah it’s probably getting quite late.’ Hange replied pushing her glasses up her nose.  
Levi stood pulling his jacket back on. A slight awkwardness filling the air once more.  
‘This was nice. I liked talking to you Levi.’ Hange said smiling at him as she lead him through the shop. It was a much faster exit than he’d made. Clearly she knew the aisles very well.  
‘Yeah it was good.’  
‘Maybe we could do it again sometime?’ She asked when they reached the door. Levi stopped, panic lacing through him. He wasn’t good at this socialising thing. However he still found himself replying with a small, ‘okay.’  
Hange smiled brightly at him and Levi felt his cheeks warm again.  
‘Really? You’d want to?’ She asked.  
‘That’s what I said Four Eyes.’ Levi retorted, he hadn’t even meant to come across rude but it had slipped out. Hange didn’t seemed fazed though. She just laughed.  
‘Alrighty shorty, well next time don’t wait til its raining to pop in.’ She replied.  
Levi nodded then turned to the door.  
It had stopped raining outside at last. The street once again busy with people going about their business. Levi turned to see Hange stood just inside the door. Before he could stop himself Levi asked;  
‘Do you want to grab some dinner?’  
Hange beamed at him.  
‘I’d loved to, give me five and I’ll lock up!’ She said disappearing back into the depths of the shop. Levi stepped back inside hoping to god he wasn’t making a mistake asking the weird bookshop owner out to dinner. Something in the back of his mind told him he wasn’t.   
As promised five minutes later Hange returned, a rumpled jacket thrown on and a satchel on her shoulder.  
‘Ready?’  
‘Been ready for fucking ages waiting for your slow ass.’ Levi huffed out, Hange just laughed as they stepped out of the shop Hange closing and locking the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find my on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
